The Secrets of Dive
The Secrets of Dive is the 8th episode of Season 20. Summary Vandar is trying to decipher the secrets of his dive ring to figure out why he is here in the first place, but when a mysterious figure who claims to know about the dive souls shows up Vandar wholeheartdly welcomes his tutelage, but his friends are skeptical of this person and his real motives, especially Connor, but when the mysterious man turns out to be a new foe, can Van and the Disney Junior Club find a way to stop this man's master plot? Plot The episode begins with Van and Fuli coming out of a dive portal wearing Avaloran hats and laughing. Van said to Fuli how much fun it was and that they could head back any time they want with Van's dive power. This lead Fuli to ask Van about his power, asking how he got it. Van then answered with a simple "I don't know". This was all he could say because even he didn't know the origins of his dive ring nor does he remember getting it, saying one day he just woke up with it on his finger. However, Fuli wasn't buying it and decided that she would help Van find some answers about that. Van thanks her but says that they should probably do that in the morning, as all the dancing tired him out. As they curl up in bed together they don't notice that someone is watching them from outside. And he has a dark aura The next morning van and Fuli are greeted by Connor, Amaya and Greg outside the library. When Connor asks what brought them to the library, Van and Fuli explain that their looking for answers about Van's dive ring. Connor then says the he, Amaya and Greg would be happy to help as well. Nodding in agreement they all head into the library. Pouring over book afeet book, the group didn't find anything. Van was about to check the next shelf when the same person who was watching them the night before bumped into Van as he was about to reach for a book. Van apologized up and down as usual and the mysterious person said that it was alright. The mysterious person then notices Van's dive ring and was intrigued. Van asked if he was ok and the person said he was fine and introduced himself as Ren Kiba. Van then introduced himself saying he prefers to be called Van for short. (more coming soon) Trivia * Dive spirits are introduced and revealed to be the source of dive users' powers. * A new type of dive battle format is introduced. * It is revealed that a piece of Vandar's memory was stolen by Ren's dive spirit Phantom. Dive Spirits Vandar: Boost (Act 1: Speedwagon) Ren: Phantom (Act 1: Mastermind) Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Vandar and Fuli (Narrating): 'The Secrets of Dive. (The episode starts with a dive portal opening up in Van's room. Out of it came Van and Fuli laughing while wearing Avaloran hats) '''Van: '''Haha! That was so fun! I knew you would love it! '''Fuli: '''Ok when you're right, you're right that was pretty fun, and Princess Elena was really kind. '''Van: '''Best part is she says we come back any time, and that'll be easy with my dive ring! '''Fuli: '''Hehe yeah, but um Van...can I ask something? '''Van: '''Sure, ask away. '''Fuli: '''Well, you said that magic and stuff doesn't exist in your world. So how did you get your dive ring? Where did it come from? '''Van: '''I don't know. '''Fuli: '(faints like an anime character) What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not know! 'Van: '''Huh strange huh? '''Fuli: '(facepaws) You're telling me you don't remember when you first used that magic thing? '''Van: '''Well yeah. One morning I just...woke up with it on my finger. I was watching the Disney Junior: The Animated Series, and it started glowing. Next thing I knew I'm here. '''Fuli: '''Wow...and you have NO idea what happened in between getting the dive ring and going to sleep? '''Van: '''That's the funny thing, I don't even remember what happened the night before I got my dive ring. It's all a big blurr. '''Fuli: Oh...sounds like amneasia or something 'Van: '''You think so? '''Fuli: '''Yeah. Hmmmm. We might not be able to find out how u got it. But I bet we can figure out its origins. I bet if we head to the library they might have some books on magical artifacts! Maybe information on your ring is in their! '''Van: '''Hmm I guess. Maybe so. '''Ful: '''Alright, let's head to the library! '''Van: '''Maybe tomorrow Fuli. All that dancing has worn me out... '''Fuli: '''Alright sleeping beauty. (She curls up next to him and they fall asleep together snuggling) (Outside the house a person with a mysterious black aura is watching Van and Fuli and eyeing van's ring) '????: '''Get ready Van It's time you learned of the power you possess...so I can TAKE IT from you! (more coming soon)Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Vandar Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko